


We can talk it so good

by still_i_fall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, MJ goes to Columbia, Not Beta Read, Peter goes to MIT, Skype calls, and coffee dates, and text messages, kind of written really quickly, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: It’s a bit hard for them to be so far apart, but they try their best to make it work. They Skype twice a week and constantly text one another, but sometimes that isn't enough.





	We can talk it so good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/gifts).



> Hi!  
> So i wrote this super quickly and it's not beta read (btw I need a beta reader so hmu on tumblr, [ perfumedwithobsession ](https://perfumedwithobession.tumblr.com/) if you're interested).
> 
> This fic is full of run on sentences and misspelled words, so sorry for that.
> 
> Also, this mess of a fic is for [ nire ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/pseuds/nire) who is amazing and deserves something much better.

_Peter: I miss u_

_MJ: ummmm ok. cool_

_MJ: miss u too_

* * *

“Hey,” Peter answers the Skype call with a smile and a wave.

“Hi,” MJ is smiling too as she pushes a stack of notes out of the frame.

“You’re not busy, like interrupting anything, right?” He asks, silently begging that he is right.

MJ shakes her head, “Nah, just studying a little. My roommate has us on this really super intense study schedule and, I mean is works, but I feel like I’m constantly studying.”

Peter nods and it’s silent for a moment. It’s weird for both of them to be talking but not be in the same room. They’re both so used to being close, it’s weird to be apart.

“So… how are you?” Peter asks, leaning back in his chair in an attempt to be a little more comfortable.

MJ shrugs, “Okay, I guess. Columbia’s nice, and my roommate isn’t horrible or anything.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” A voice (Peter assumes it’s her roommate’s) calls out from out of the frame. 

MJ rolls her eyes, “Ignore her, she sleep deprived and delirious”

Peter laughs, “MIT’s fun, but I miss you.” He hears an awww come from out of frame (again most likely the roommate), and an even wider grin appears on his face.

“Miss you too, but I’ve got to get to class. Talk to you late?”

Peter attempts to hide is disappointment as he nods, “Yeah, sure, love you.”

She smiles and says, “Love you too,” then proceeds to hang up.

* * *

It’s a bit hard for them to be so far apart, but they try their best to make it work. There’s twice a week skype calls and constant text messages. 

Peter tries to visit as often as possible with some excuse about his Stark Internship and MJ tries her hardest to make those visits work out. Her roommate thinks that they’re adorable, and seems to be constantly squealing whenever they’re together (MJ plays it off as sleep deprivation and pretends to ignore it but both her roommate, Gayle, and Peter both know that she enjoys it a little too).

But maybe sometimes things get a little busy and school is prioritized over weekly skype calls and quick visits.

* * *

_Peter: srry, can’t skype today. big test tomorrow, need to study_

_MJ: its k. i need to study too_

* * *

_MJ: it might not work for u to come visit next week. big final coming up and Gayle is worried_

_Peter: k_

_Peter: could we maybe talk later?_

_MJ: only for a little while_

* * *

Peter grins when MJ’s face appears on his screen, “Hey,” He says, waving.

MJ mirrors his smile, “Hi, long time no see.” She rests her arm on the table and tilts her head, brushing a curl out of her eyes (Peter wishes he could have been there to do it for her).

“How’s life?” Peter askes. 

MJ shrugs, “Good, busy, but good,” Peter nods in agreement, “Miss talking to you.”

“Yeah.”

“And Ned, how’s he?” MJ asks, Ned is going to MIT with Peter and sometimes comes along during Peter’s visits.

“He’s good. He just started dating Betty Brant so that’s just about all I’ve been hearing about lately.”

MJ lets out a light laugh, “Sounds like Ned.” 

They talk like this for a little while longer until Peter needs to leave for a chemistry club meeting. Their Skype date are always the highlight of her week (and his), and they both look forward to it.

* * *

_Peter: just about to land_

_Peter: we still on for coffee?_

_MJ: yep_

_MJ: I’m at the airport waiting, we’ll get coffee after i pick u up_

* * *

Astoria Coffee is a small coffee shop that her and Peter used to visit to study. It’s quiet and they like to go there and talk when Peter is able to visit.

“Two iced coffee’s please,” Peter says, turning to MJ, “Do you want anything else?”

“Can I also get a brownie?”

There’s a little fight over who gets to pay (“You paid last time.” “You flew here. That is very expensive.”) which MJ ends up winning much to Peter’s dismay.

They sit down at a table in the corner, one of the few that’s not taken. 

“It’s nice to see you again,” Peter says, stirring the ice around in his coffee. 

MJ nods and offers him a piece of her brownie. Peter shakes his head and she raises her eyebrows, “You sure you don’t want any?” He nods, “It’s nice to see you too.”

The silence is better then when they’re Skyping, more manageable. Peter reaches to brush a curl out of her face and she rolls her eyes but doesn’t swat his hand away like she used to when they had just began dating.

“Your coffee looks disgusting.” She says, pointing at his cream and sugar abundant drink. 

This time he rolls his eyes, “It’s better than your black coffee.”

“How racist,” MJ says, but she’s laughing now. Peter thinks it sounds much better in person.

More silence.

“Do you like MIT?” She rests her head on her palm, her arm propped up on the table. 

“Yeah. It’s really amazing there and I love the classes.” She nods. “How about you? How’s Columbia?”

MJ takes a bite of her brownie, “It’s really nice there and the people are okay. Gayle’s really cool, so I feel like I got really lucky in the roommate department. How’s your roommate?”

“Harry’s nice. I don’t really see him much and he seems to be obsessed with Spider-Man, which should probably worry me more than it does, but he’s nice.”

MJ lets out a small laugh and Peter takes this as an opportunity to steal part of her brownie, “Hey.” She calls out, rolling her eyes, her attempt to get the brownie back is half-hearted and they’re both all laughs.

* * *

Moments that they get to spend together are some of their favorites. MJ doesn’t realize how much she misses Peter until he has to leave again. She’ll wrap him up in her arms and whisper stay and Peter will let out a small laugh and shake his head. MJ will give up and then go with him to the airport. 

They both miss one another horribly, but they make it work.

* * *

_Peter: so i’m staying at the avengers headquarters upstate and i was wondering if u would want to go with me_

_MJ: i’ll have to think about it_

_MJ: sure_

* * *

They make a plan for MJ to stay with Peter upstate during the summer. They spend as much time as possible with one another and look forward for next year.

* * *

_Peter: I already miss u_

_MJ: cool_

_MJ: I miss u too_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and check me out on tumblr ( [ perfumedwithobsession ](https://perfumedwithobession.tumblr.com/) )


End file.
